


Brothers under the sun

by GabTrickster50



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabTrickster50/pseuds/GabTrickster50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant des millénaires, Castiel avait eu désespérément besoin de calme. Et maintenant, il donnerait tant pour entendre de nouveau ses frères et sœurs, son protégé qui le priait. Parce que finalement, le silence lui faisait peur. POST SAISON 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Date de rédaction: 22 août 2013  
> Avertissements : Tant que vous n’avez pas d’envie suicidaire, allez-y.  
> Genre : Family/Death  
> Personnages : Dean Winchester / Sam Winchester / Castiel  
> Situation temporelle : Juste après le dernier épisode de la saison huit.  
> Changements de situation : /  
> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Supernatural est la propriété de la Warner Bross, de McG, de Robert Singer, de Eric Kripke et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartient.

**Il n’avait pas vraiment eu d’endroits où il connaissait la paix. Il n’avait pas eu d’endroit où il pouvait fermer les yeux et penser. Il y avait toujours la voix de ses frères et sœurs qui étaient là, dans le fond, en sourdine. Il avait eu désespérément besoin de calme. Mais il n’y avait pas droit. Il le savait.**

**Et maintenant, il donnerait tant pour entendre de nouveau ses frères et sœurs, son protégé qui le priait. Parce que finalement, le silence était assourdissant, il bourdonnait dans sa tête, lui faisait peur.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I had a dream of the wide open prairie_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Il tournait en rond dans le bunker. Sam dormait enfin. Mais son frère était mal en point. _Très_ mal en point. Et Castiel qui n’était pas là ! Dean l’avait appelé des heures, sans résultat, avant de comprendre. L’ange ne _pouvait_ pas le rejoindre. Il avait chu, comme tous les autres.

Alors, seul, au chevet de son petit frère, il avait réfléchi.

Le paradis était fermé, mais les anges n’étaient pas restés à l’intérieur. Ils en avaient été expulsés. Ce ne pouvait être que Métatron.

Et Naomi avait eu raison. Après ses erreurs, elle avait trouvé un morceau de vérité.

Comme Castiel.

Comme Annael.

Comme Sam,

comme lui,

comme son père,

comme sa mère,

comme bobby et comme Pamela,

comme Helen et Joe…

Finalement, les anges étaient des hommes aux super pouvoirs. Si on avait donné des pouvoirs aux hommes et qu’on les avait guidés, ils auraient fait le boulot des Célestes.

Maintenant, les anges, qui avaient eu l’habitude qu’on leur dise quoi faire, se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Et quand Dean pensait aux erreurs énormes qu’avait fait Cass' quand il s’était retrouvé sans supérieur hiérarchique, il y avait de quoi s’inquiéter…

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I had a dream of the pale morning sky_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Le seul endroit où il était bien était son morceau de paradis. Plus exactement, le paradis d’un humain, parce que les anges n’avaient pas de paradis. Les anges n’avaient rien. Pas même le droit de penser.** **Enfin, ça, c’était avant. Et maintenant, il regrettait le temps où il n’avait qu’à obéir sans se poser de questions.**

**_\- « Non Cass' ! Ne pas se poser de question n’est pas la solution ! Il faut que tu saches si ce que tu fais est bien ou mal ! »_ **

**L’ange se retourna brusquement, mais il n’y avait personne. Non, c’était juste un souvenir. Il n’avait plus que ça. Ça faisait des jours qu’il tentait de retrouver Dean. Et Sam. Si ce dernier était encore vivant, bien sûr. Il avait parcourut des milliers de kilomètres, traversant les états-unis de part en part pour tenter de les rejoindre. Là, après avoir été dans cette église où ils avaient enchaîné Crowley, il repartait vers le bunker. Il espérait les trouver là.**

**Sinon, il ne saurait où chercher.**

**Sinon, il serait seul.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I had a dream that we flew on golden wings_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu’il voyait son frère mourir à petit feu. Une semaine qu’il vivait dans l’angoisse permanente d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son frère et de découvrir son cadavre sur le lit. Si ça arrivait, il ne saurait plus quoi faire.

Si ça arrivait, il se retrouverait seul.

Plus de mère.

Plus de père.

Plus de frère de sang.

Plus de frère de plume.

Plus d’amis.

Plus d’amies.

Plus que ceux qu’il ne veut pas revoir.

Crowley. Abbadon. Lisa. Ben.

Et peut-être quelques autres dont il ne voulait plus se souvenir.

Il rentra une fois de plus dans la chambre. Il retient son souffle sans s’en rendre compte. L’air afflua de nouveau dans ses poumons lorsqu’il vit la poitrine de son frère se soulever faiblement. Ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois.

Parfois, il se disait que peut-être il vaudrait mieux que Sam meure. Il arrêterait d’espérer pour rien, au moins.

Il s’assit sur le bord du lit, et son frère ouvrit les yeux. Ça faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu’il ne l’avait pas fait.

\- « hey ! » souffla-t-il difficilement, déclenchant aussitôt une quinte de toux.

\- « Salut Sam, » murmure le grand frère.

\- « Cass' ? » demande directement l’autre.

Dean se contente de secouer la tête négativement.

\- « J’ai peur, Sam… »

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And we were the same just the same, you and I_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Il était terrorisé. Il fallait encore une journée et demie pour arriver à ce foutu bunker, et le bus suivant était trois heures plus tard. Comme s’il avait du temps à perdre à attendre un satané bus ! Pourquoi n’avait-il pas demandé à Dean de lui apprendre à conduire ? Oh, il avait essayé, une petite semaine auparavant, de voler une voiture… il évitait d’y repenser. Un échec cuisant. Et son bras lui faisait encore mal…**

**Et ce bus… encore deux heures et cinquante trois minutes.**

**Il allait mourir d’ennui… non, il avait sa peur pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle lui tiendrait chaud.**

**Dean…**

**Sam…**

**Au moins était-il rassuré sur le sort de Bobby…**

**L’attente le tuait. Avant, d’un coup d’aile, il les aurait rejoint, aurait soigné leurs blessures, les frères auraient bu une bière tout en discutant de l’affaire qu’ils venaient de régler, avec l’aide de l’ange. Maintenant… il attendait.**

**Deux heures et quarante et une minute… pourquoi le temps semblait si long ? que faisait-il avant, pour passer le temps ?**

**Avant, le temps n’avait pas d’importance. Il était immortel, invincible. Avant, il priait.**

**L’ange eut comme une décharge. Il failli tomber de son banc d’arrêt de bus et la grand-mère à côté s’éloigna de lui.**

**Il ferma les yeux et joignit les mains. Après tout, lorsqu’on est au fond, on doit tenter de s’accrocher à tout ce qui passe.**

**Castiel pria, comme il ne l’avait jamais fait.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Follow your heart little child of the west wind_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- « Peur de quoi, Dean ? » demanda le cadet.

\- « De ce qui va arriver. De ce que je dois faire. Peur pour toi… pour Cass'. »

Bordel, plus les années passaient, plus il pleurait ! pensa-t-il en essuyant rageusement une larme.

\- « Ça va aller, petit frère, ça va aller, » murmura-t-il sans y penser.

Sam rigola.

\- « Oui, Dean, ça va aller, comme d’hab… » Ricana-t-il, sarcastique. « Sauf que, je ne sais pas tu as remarqué, mais à chaque fois ça va de moins en moins bien. Et franchement, je crois que cette fois, c’est la… »

\- « TAIS TOI ! » hurla l’aîné en serrant les poings.

\- « Dean, arrête, » répondit Sam. « Je ne veux pas agoniser pendant des jours et des jours. Et je ne veux pas que tu me regarde agoniser. Il y a une seule solution… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Dean sortit en courant de la pièce. Sam le savait, il fallait que son frère se fasse à l’idée. A dire vrai, il supposait que son aîné y avait déjà pensé.

Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- « Je ne veux pas perdre la moindre minute où tu es réveillé, peu importe ce que tu diras, » lâcha-t-il d’un ton abrupt en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Il n’obtint qu’un rire suivi d’une quinte de toux, alors qu’il se replaçait sur le bord du lit.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Follow the voice that's calling you home_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Treize heures de bus. Au lieu de neuf.**

**Attente de la dépanneuse.**

**Attente du bus suivant.**

**Et à l’arrivée, le bus d’après déjà parti.**

**Les excuses et les larmes aux yeux de la guichetière sur qui il hurle.**

**Ses excuses à lui. Il perd la raison, il doit absolument rejoindre un am… son frère, qui va mal.**

**Il le sait. Il le sent.**

**Dans son esprit qui n’arrête pas de le harceler de centaines de pensées plus noires les unes que les autres.**

**Dans son cœur qui lui envoi tous ces sentiments qu’il ne connait pas, qu’il ne sait pas maîtriser.**

**Dans son âme, liée à celle de Dean, depuis qu’il l’a sorti de l’enfer.**

**Il va mal, et lui n’est pas là pour le soutenir.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Follow your dreams but always, remember me_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dean soupira. Son frère avait-il raison ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas accepter ça.

\- « Non, Sammy, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Cass' est juste retenu prisonnier, qu’il a toujours ses pouvoirs, qu’il va s’échapper et venir te guérir ! » s’énerva-t-il.

\- « Dis-moi comment il pourrait faire quelque chose aujourd’hui alors qu’il n’a rien pu faire il y a quelques semaines, quand j’allais bien mieux ? » rétorqua le plus jeune, acide.

\- « Parce que c’était _pendant_ les épreuves. Maintenant, c’est fini, » souffla Dean.

\- « Oui, » confirma le cadet. « C’est fini. Fini, Dean. Accepte-le, je t’en prie. »

Nouvelle quinte de toux. Cracher du sang. Relever le regard vers l’autre, qui détourne le sien. Finalement, ce n’est pas parce qu’il y a quelqu'un qu’on ne se sent pas seul…

\- « Ne me laisse pas comme ça, » murmure-t-il encore.

Le regard ne revient pas sur lui.

\- « Ne me laisse pas agoniser, Dean. Achève-moi. Je t’en prie. Je t’en supplie… »

Mais Dean n’est plus là. Sam est vivant, alors l’esprit de Dean est parti vers cet autre, ce frère venu d’en haut, ce frère tombé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I am your brother under the sun_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sa famille. SA famille.**

**Ce n’était plus les anges.**

**C’était un impie rempli de désillusions repêché en enfer, un fantôme qui ne voulait pas abandonner ses presque fils et un semi-démon.**

**Voilà ce qu’était sa famille.**

**Et une fois de plus, il n’était pas là où il aurait dû l’être.**

**Il aurait tant voulu… tant voulu…**

**Des heures qu’il ressassait les mêmes pensées.**

**Des jours.**

**Des mois.**

**Tant de temps perdu… tant de sacrifices pour rien. RIEN !**

**Une fois de plus, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient.**

**Étrange** **sensation que ces gouttes d’eau salée jaillissant de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues, ou tombant directement sur ses genoux ou dans ses mains.**

 **Étrange** **chose que ce soulagement mêlé d’encore plus de douleur.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_We are like birds of a feather_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dean soupira, résigné.

Il ne pouvait accepter. Et pourtant, rien que de penser ça lui prouvait qu’il l’avait fait.

Il rentra dans la chambre.

Son Sammy n’était plus conscient depuis trois jours maintenant, ou de très courts moments où il le suppliait d’arrêter tout ça.

Et Dean souffrait de voir Sam comme ça, de laisser son frère agoniser.

Et Sam souffrait de demander ça à Dean, mais, vraiment, cela ne servait à rien, sinon reculer pour mieux sauter.

Alors Dean donna la dernière dose de morphine à Sam, et un excitant, pour le réveiller, pour lui parler, une dernière fois.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_We are two hearts joined together_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Trois heures et quatorze minutes dans le train.**

**Et encore un peu de marche. Une heure peut-être.**

**Il n’en pouvait plus.**

**Incapable de trouver le sommeil sans que les cauchemars ne surgissent.**

**Incapable de rester réveillé.**

**La folie était aisée à trouver, finalement. Lui qui, dans l’hôpital où Meg le veillait, se demandait comment les humains pouvaient ainsi tomber…**

**Trois heures onze minutes…**

**Si long le temps…**

**Se secouer un peu.**

**Hésiter, et finalement, prendre la décision.**

**Le sortir. Tenter de refouler les souvenirs. Dean qui lui dit qu’ils veulent lui faire un cadeau. Sam qui lui tend le paquet. Et ça. Ipod. Expliquer comment ça fonctionne. C’est plus simple que le téléphone.**

**La musique lui emplit les oreilles. La musique de Dean. Et un peu de Sam aussi.**

**Et les souvenirs, toujours, encore. Mais le temps passe un peu plus vite, finalement.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_We will be forever as one_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Les larmes tombent, les unes après les autres, chez l’un comme l’autre.

La douleur, physique pour l’un, morale pour tous les deux.

Un dernier lever de soleil, parce qu’attendre le coucher serait trop long. Alors Dean porte Sam, si maigre, jusque dehors.

Crowley ne dit rien. Il a l’air touché, trouve le cadet. L’aîné s’en moque, ne regarde même pas le démon.

Dehors, enfin. Il fait froid, mais Sam ne sent pas le froid. Il ne sent que la douleur.

L’aurore…

Mais ce matin, pas d’aurore. Que des nuages. Pas de boule orangée déformée par l’atmosphère.

\- « Peut-être… » marmonne Dean d’une voix enrouée, « peut-être que ce n’est pas le bon matin ? » Demande-t-il de la même manière que Sam demandait si leur père serait là pour son anniversaire ou Noël.

Avec espoir.

Malgré tout.

Encore et toujours.

La foi dans la famille.

Dans la vie.

Cette traîtresse.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_My brother under the sun_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**La marche, maintenant. Tellement peu de chemin à parcourir. Quelques kilomètres tout au plus.**

**Il avance, malgré ses jambes et ses paupières lourdes.** **Malgré la peur de ce qu’il va trouver... ou de ce qu’il ne va pas trouver.**

**Il met un pied devant l’autre.**

**L’Ipod n’a plus de batterie.**

**Heureusement. Il n’aurait pas entendu la voiture qui arrivait derrière sinon.**

**_Vous allez ou ?_ **

**_Où aller ? Au bunker voyons!_ **

**_Au quoi ?_ **

**_Au... euh... c’est à huit ou neuf kilomètres..._**

**_Allez, montez ! ... Vous n’êtes pas shooté au moins ?_ **

**_Quoi ?_ **

**_Vous êtes drogué ?_ **

**_Non, juste fatigué._ **

**_C’est bien. Montez._ **

**_Merci..._**

**_..._ **

**_Ohé... ohé, monsieur ?_ **

**_Oui ? Quoi ?_ **

**_Nous sommes arrivés. Vous vous êtes endormi en pas dix secondes ! Je n’avais jamais vu ça. Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer que ma femme…_ **

**_Oui, merci beaucoup monsieur. Mais je dois y aller. Merci encore._ **

**C’est ça, au revoir… il saute de la voiture avec une énergie qu’il ne soupçonnait pas avoir. Cet homme lui avait fait gagner un temps précieux. Il se précipite, en trébuchant un peu, vers le bâtiment enfoui.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Wherever you hear the wind in the canyon_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Son frère… Son FRERE ! MERDE !

Son frère ! Son petit frère, celui à qui il a changé les couches, celui a qui… finalement, ce qu’il faut retenir, c’est qu’il a passé tant de temps à lui mentir…

Ils avaient passé tant de tant à se mentir mutuellement. Et avec Cass' aussi. Ça devait être un truc de leur famille, mentir, quand on voit leurs parents, leurs grands parents…

_Hein Cass' ! Castiel, je t’en prie, viens, aide-le !_

Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il l’appelait, encore et toujours, toutes les trente secondes, depuis deux semaines maintenant. Il lui manquait tant.

Il se sentait tellement seul.

On s’habitue à tant de chose.

Mais pas à la solitude.

Pas au deuil.

Pourtant, les deux lui tendaient les bras avidement.

Il jeta encore un regard à son frère. Il lui sembla que Sam souffrait moins depuis qu’il avait compris que l’aîné avait accepté.

Il assit son frère contre le mur est, des fois que le soleil se pointerait quand même, cet enfoiré qui se planque derrière les nuages le jour où il ne faudrait pas.

Il sortit le colt – _je suis à moitié démon, Dean, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu’une balle normale ne marche pas… et puis, c’est classe, en finir avec_ ce _Colt_ – et le posa dans la main de son frère.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Wherever you see the buffalo run_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Il courut à l’intérieur. Des affaires partout.**

**Dieu merci, ils étaient là.**

**Il parcourut l’endroit, salle après salle, avec une énergie renouvelée.**

**Mais rien.**

**Finalement, il tomba sur Crowley.**

**Et un bruit atroce. Un bruit qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille.**

**Le Roi de l’Enfer ferma les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue.**

**L’ange fut interloqué, et compris que ça marchait. Qu’on pouvait redonner son âme à un démon.**

**Mais peut importait à ce moment là.**

**L’origine du bruit. Où ?**

**Il ressortit et fit le tour de la propriété.**

**Il les trouva.**

**Plutôt, il trouva Dean et le cadavre de Sam.**

**Ce qui restait de Sam.**

**Le Colt faisait des dégâts à bout portant.**

**Il couru.**

**Trois mètres.**

**Il tomba à genoux derrière Dean, l’agrippa violemment par les épaules et le serra contre lui en éclatant en sanglots, murmurant son prénom en une litanie sans fin.**

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Wherever you go I'll be there beside you_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dean s’agrippa à ces bras qui le tenaient, reconnaissant instantanément son ami/frère.

Il tourna la tête, l’enfouissant dans le cou de Castiel, pour ne plus voir le corps sans vie.

\- « Cass' ! …Cass' ! … Cass' ! » Pleurait celui qui venait de devenir le plus jeune de la fratrie. « J’ai… j’ai… il ne pouvait pas le tenir lui-même, Cass'… alors j’ai dû… j’ai dû le faire moi… Cass'… » Gémit Dean en s’effondrant complètement.

\- « Ça va aller, Dean,… ça va aller… » Jura Castiel, alors que lui-même pleurait et se sentait incapable d’affronter le lendemain.

\- « Me laisse pas… Cass'… me laisse pas… t’en supplie… m’abandonne pas… m’ont tous abandonné… pas toi…» Implora-t-il entre deux sanglots.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Cos you are my brother my brother under the sun_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Castiel jura. Et Castiel tint sa promesse._

_Ils se relevèrent, heure après heure, jour après jours._

_Ils finirent par arriver à aller sur la tombe de Sam sans s’effondrer, même Dean._

_Ils finirent par reprendre le contrôle sur leurs émotions, même Castiel._

_Ils réussirent à sauver des gens, à chasser et à faire le bien. Même Crowley._

_Crowley. Celui qu’on n’attend pas mais qui est là quand même._

_Crowley, qui lui aussi avait aimé, lorsqu’il était humain. Qui lui aussi avait été sous la protection d’un ange, et qui en était tombé amoureux. Et Castiel le comprit. Parce que Naomi était belle et intelligente, après tout._

_Castiel qui réussit à s’adapter au monde des humains et ne plus passer pour un extra-terrestre toutes les trois phrases._

_Dean qui réussit à appeler Lisa, et lui dire qu’il ne voulait plus la revoir, qu’il ne supporterait pas d’apprendre une autre mort, parce qu’il savait pertinemment que les démons restants sur terre allaient vouloir venger la fermeture de l’enfer et s’en prendre à ses proches. A ceux qui lui restaient en tout cas._

_Crowley finit par partir chasser seul en Europe, chez lui, parce que les liens entre les deux autres étaient trop forts, et qu’il était toujours derrière, malgré les efforts de Dean et Castiel pour l’intégrer._

_Crowley qui ne tint pas deux semaines avant de se faire tuer, mais ayant coupé tous les liens avec les deux autres, Dean et Castiel ne le surent pas. Celui qui fut Roi de l'Enfer mourut, seul._

_Dean et Cass' avancèrent, pas après pas, se soutenant, se foutant un bon coup de pied aux fesses lorsqu’il le fallait._

_Dean finit par blaguer de nouveau._

_Castiel découvrit l’éclat de rire. Et la bière, et le whisky, et le cheeseburger._

_Et la vie continua._

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit bien joyeux. Mais en même temps, après la fin de la saison 8, je n'ai pas réussis à faire du joyeux.  
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la traduction des paroles est juste en dessous.  
> -o-o-o-o-o-  
> I had a dream of the wide open prairie / J'ai fait un rêve, de la grande prairie sans clôture  
> I had a dream of the pale morning sky / J'ai fait un rêve, du ciel pâle de l’aurore  
> I had a dream that we flew on golden wings / J'ai fait un rêve, où nous volions sur des ailes d’or  
> And we were the same, just the same, you and I / Et nous sommes pareils, juste pareils, toi et moi  
> Follow your heart, little child of the west wind / Suis ton cœur, petit enfant du vent de l’ouest  
> Follow the voice that's calling you home / Suis la voix qui te rappelle à ta maison  
> Follow your dreams but always, remember me / Suis tes rêves, mais à jamais rappelles-toi de moi  
> I am your brother under the sun / Je suis ton frère, sous le soleil…  
> We are like birds of a feather / Nous sommes comme les plumes d’un oiseau  
> We are two hearts joined together / Nous sommes deux cœurs réunis  
> We will be forever as one / Nous serons à jamais un  
> My brother under the sun / Mon frère, sous le soleil  
> Wherever you hear the wind in the canyon / Où que tu entendes le vent dans le canyon  
> Wherever you see the buffalo run / Où que tu vois le bison courir  
> Wherever you go I'll be there beside you / Où que tu sois, je serai à tes côtés  
> Cos you are my brother my brother under the sun / Parce que tu es mon frère, mon frère, sous le soleil  
> -o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
